Hidden Relations
by Surgical Rose
Summary: "Pureblood. Three individual Pureblood scents. Each with a different hint of a different flavouring. One with a trace of cinnamon, another with dry, red wine and the last one with sea water." Rated T for safety! OC X Takuma, OC X Aidou
1. Prologue: Pristine Prospect

_Hello people of the VK Fanfiction regions! This is the first story that I and my friend have posted up here in the hopes that you'll enjoy it! This story is set after the anime (as we haven't read all the manga yet, but there may be some of the story plots from there weaved into it at one point or another!)_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Vampire Knight._

* * *

><p><span>Vampire Knight<span>

Hidden Relations

Prologue:

Pristine Prospect

* * *

><p>It's hard to believe...<p>

That just a few weeks ago, I was warning my beloved son and daughter about being alert as it was St. Ciccolata's day. Now, I'm seeing them off onto their separate journeys, which will end in one of them being dead.

It's _so_ heart-breaking!

My fragile, exquisite daughter, Yuuki, bared a strong resemblance to Juri, when I saw her for the first time. Her bright, chocolate brown eyes were filled with such cute~, innocent curiosity. If the situation wasn't so dark and bleak, I would've cuddled her to death. She'd sit up night after night, waiting for Kaname-kun to show up and entertain her for a few hours, until the excitement sapped the energy out of her.

They say a father could never forget a child's first words. It's true.

She was trying to get changed and I happened to pull a couple of strings and rang Kaname-kun saying that a bunch of Level E Vampires were here trying to eat the poor child. He was bursting through my front door, the very moment I placed the phone down. I was lucky that Yuuki looked so adorable or Kaname-kun would've beaten me to death. He looked very scary! But instead of ripping my throat out, he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Started smacking the wall and laughed some more. I thought that something in him had snapped! He was giggling like a hyena!

Kaname-kun wiped his eyes and apologised. He turned to leave the room, and my darling daughter lept forward and balled her small fists in the fabric of his shirt.

"Ka...na...me...? Kana...me...Kaname!" Our eyes widened at her first word. Sure it hurt that it wasn't "Daddy" or "Papa" but hearing her little, high-pitched voice was enough to make me proud. I stood there grinning like an idiot. The tiny smile on her face was something I wanted to protect forever.

But that all changed.

I found Zero-kun amongst the bloody massacre of the Kiryuu family. I picked up the child and brought him home. He was shivering an awful lot and when he opened his eyes they were filled of murderous intent.

How very frightening!

He even looked at Yuuki with a disgusted gaze! He looked at Kaname like he was trying to kill him in his head! He even flung himself at Kaname, with his hands ready to choke him to death! Those bright, glassy lavender eyes were filled with sooooo much hatred and soooo many daggers. He looked terrifying. Even if he was a child.

However, he changed too.

They bonded. I don't know how even to this day, how Yuuki was able to tame Zero, but she did. And they bonded. They acted like peanut butter and jelly, ice cream and chocolate sauce, milk and cookies, salt and pepper, parsley and cream sauce! They complimented each other in remarkable ways!

Zero's icy, lavender gaze would be heated up with Yuuki's warm, loving chocolate eyes.

Yuuki's childish cuteness would mature up with Zero's bluntness and stubbornness.

Zero's pearly fangs would light up and are stained perfectly by Yuuki's pale, soft neck and glistening, ruby red blood.

Uwa! How the hell did that one get in there! ? Kaname-kun would kill me if he read this! And so would Zero-kun!

*ahem*

They grew up hand in hand and helped each other through many struggles. From, when Zero's lust for blood emerged and bit Yuuki for the first time ever to Kaname-kun awakening Yuuki's true nature and Zero feeling betrayed.

But my children aren't the innocent little darlings I remember anymore. They've grown up and changed. And so have I.

I've broken the promise I made to Juri-chan, by re-opening the sword that earned me the title "vampire with no-fangs". I've reverted back to my old hunter-like state. Zero has grown into his hunter-self and Yuuki has matured and blossomed into the Pureblood Princess.

* * *

><p>That is what Kaien Cross had contemplated about at his desk one evening, whilst staring at his reflection in the polished maple desk, with a faint crack running from the front all the way down to him; his shoulder-length blonde hair being caressed lightly by the subtle wind blowing in through the window. He tried to rid his head of the childish thoughts that he taught himself to think, in order to try to be a "normal daddy".<p>

He could clearly hear excited voices chattering outside his office followed by a quiet, yet stern voice cut through the two of them. All the voices were female. Kaien inhaled deeply and instinctively knew the faint trace of scent his nose picked up.

**Pureblood.**

Three individual Pureblood scents.

Each with a different hint of a different flavouring.

One with a trace of cinnamon, another with dry, red wine and the last one with sea water.

There was a light tapping on the door, before a pale, tired face popped from the other side.

This face looked as if she had been disturbed from a well-needed slumber, but her eyes were a sparkling rosé colour, which was enough to make the Chairman sit upright.

"_An...albino pureblood? That's impossible! There is no way vampires can inherit that...She would've died in the womb in an instant!" _The Chairman thought, as the woman walked in and sat on her knees.

"Chairman Cross-sama...That's who you are, right?" The woman whispered, bowing her head.

"There is no need to speak so formally to me. Please take a seat in the chairs nearest to you." Cross answered, still bewildered by her appearance.

"I'd prefer to sit like this. It's safer this way." The woman replied, plaiting a strand of her snowy, white hair with a strand of a very weak mahogany hair.

"Safer? It's safe inside Cross Academy at all times. You needn't be afraid. We have high-class security systems in place." Chairman Cross explained, with a gentle smile slowly appearing on his face.

The woman cringed slightly. She had a nasty feeling what he meant by "high-class security".

"_Vampire Hunters, probably hundreds of them roaming around this place."_ She thought bitterly. This human reeked of the smell and he wasn't doing a very good job of making himself look friendly. His black armour wasn't helping in the slightest. Unbeknownst to the foolish chairman, she knew _exactly _who he was.

Her soft, pink eyes looked at the door hesitantly, praying that her daughters were safe on their own.

"They have the blood of the Kurans in them, they'll be fine." She whispered to herself in an effort to comfort her thoughts. The Chairman's eyes locked onto hers in horror. _"He heard me...Things are going to be entertaining."_

Chairman Cross lowered his head slightly and pulled out something silver from the bottom drawer of his desk and held it behind his back.

"It seems that I should've trusted my judgement from the beginning, my condolences." He said, bowing slightly. The woman rose from where she sat and revealed a small silver dagger from her kimono and held it ready in her left hand.

"The feeling's mutual; Fangless Vampire." The woman spat out, preparing herself to strike her opponent.

The sound of a gun being loaded echoed through the vampire's mind. She turned to face a fearless, lavender gaze and moonlit, silver hair.

"The last of the Kiryuu clan and the Fangless Vampire...It looks as if I'm cornered. However, you two won't kill me. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama will be at my dead body in an instant and if they don't kill you, my children will." The white-haired woman responded, holding her hands in the air.

"Let's just kill this vampire, Chairman..." Zero hissed, aiming Bloody Rose at the woman's head.

Chairman Cross dropped his sword and sat down at his desk, "No, Zero, we shouldn't. It could upset Kaname-kun and the others."

Zero reluctantly lowered his gun and snarled at the vampire. She stared at him back, her soft pink eyes now full of icy daggers ready to pierce his skull. The woman turned back to the Chairman and sat down on the floor.

"My name is Fuuko Kimisora, the only child of the deceased Hana and Hatori Kimisora. I came here to request for my daughters, Akiha and Suzume to come to school here." Fuuko said calmly.

Kaien stared at Fuuko for a short while and felt a small grin tugging at his lips, which were abruptly wiped off by Zero's snarl. Kaien cleared his throat.

"How can I...Believe that you are indeed whom you say you are, Miss Kimisora?" Cross questioned.

The woman stood up and turned so she was facing the door that was slightly ajar and lifted up her snowy hair so the back of her neck was revealed. She smirked at the Kiryuu Hunter's face. His lavender eyes looked as if they'd leap from their sockets any moment and his jaw was hanging by a lose screw. She heard heavy footsteps behind her as the Chairman removed his gloves and traced the black tattoo.

"_The smooth, cool, silk feeling of a tamed vampire's tattoo...doesn't feel fake at all, they normally feel like nail varnish and reek of it too. Yes, it really is her...My tamed vampire."_ Kaien contemplated to himself, stroking the tattoo. It was a simple, basic black rose outline with celtic knots weaving itself in between with various dagger hilts sticking out.

"All right, I believe you." He murmured to Fuuko, then turned to the shocked hunter, "Zero, this is vampire may smell like a pureblood, however-"

"It's highly taboo for a pureblood to brand them like this, but for someone like me, it's partially taboo, because I'm a half-pureblood like Shiki Senri" Fuuko beamed, releasing her hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

"I don't believe it..." Zero muttered, "Why the hell did you two act like you didn't know each other? To me that sounds a little-"

"Odd?" The chairman suggested

"Fishy?" Fuuko pitched in.

"Perculiar." Zero finished, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Fuuko giggled a little bit and smiled, baring her pearly white fangs, "I looked completely different than Cross remembers when we last met. That's why, young hunter."

"Yes, I couldn't be too careful. Tell me Fuuko, do you care to tell me why you look like this?" The Chairman enquired sternly.

"We can discuss that over a bottle of Sake each, later." Fuuko said sourly.

Zero couldn't believe a word of what they were saying. It was a vampire and vampire hunter conversing in general conversation. Where was the fighting? Where were the witty remarks? Zero didn't know. Feeling dizzy from the information overload, he wanted to puke up everything he ate earlier, but ironically he couldn't as he hadn't physically eaten **anything**. His head hurt from trying to stomach the new scents and get over the shock of a half-pureblood being marked. To be honest, he wanted to go to bed, never wake up and forget everything he had learnt. He had seen and heard enough!

"I'm going to lie down, just get her _out_ of here as soon as you can." Zero informed the two, departing the room, brushing past a surprised brown-haired girl with purple streaks.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Did you like it? What could've been changed to improve it? Was Kaien and Zero in character much?<p>

Critques would be greatly appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter One: Personal Escorts

_After a brief conversation, we figured out what's going to happen next! So hopefully this next chapter lives up to the standard set by the Prologue._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Vampire Knight, but we own Fuuko Kimisora, Akiha and Suzume._

* * *

><p><span>Vampire Knight<span>

Hidden Relations

Chapter One:

Personal Escorts

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are Akiha, come in." Fuuko smiled at the apprehensive brown-haired girl. Akiha recoiled from the scent that drifted up her nose and stared at Kaien Cross with her large dark crimson eyes. Fuuko's eyes softened, "Don't worry about him, he's perfectly safe."<p>

A hesitant, sparkling black pump stepped forward followed by its mirror image and repeated the process until the shy vampire ended up next to her mother.

"Um...H-Hello." Akiha mumbled, slowly bowing infront of him, but still keeping him in her vision.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Kaien Cross, the Chairman of this Academy." He beamed holding out a hand for her to shake. Akiha's back snapped upright as her face flushed a candyfloss pink. She stared curiously at the hand as if he held out a piece of gold and tried to convince her it was chocolate.

Kaien frowned slightly and withdrew his hand, _"Not much of a talker..."_

"Where is your sister, Akiha? She was with you a moment ago..." Fuuko asked her daughter softly, twirling her pale fingers with a lock of purple hair.

"Um, Suzu-chan **smelled** something and-"She stopped there, as she saw Chairman Cross' disapproving gaze at the door, "S-Sorry...I shouldn't be saying something like that to a Vampire Hunter..." She mumbled, shifting her gaze to the floor and pretended it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hm? Oh, don't be sorry. She probably smelt another vampire; the humans don't come back to school until next week, so you don't have anything to worry about." Kaien smiled, slightly ruffling Akiha's hair. Her light-pink tinted lips curled into a more cheerful smile.

"T-thank you...Cross-sama..." She whispered softly.

"I see she inherited her manners from the maternal side." Kaien laughed, as he returned to his desk and pulled out a cellphone, "I'll arrange one of our students to take you to your room, Akiha-san."

Akiha winced as she heard a bitter, clipped voice echo from the cellphone.

"You want me to do what! ?" She heard Zero yell furiously.

"I want you to escort Akiha-san around the academy! Also, see if you can track down her sister whilst you're out." Kaien giggled down the phone, which only provoked an even more sharp-tongued, foul response.

"C'mon Chairman! ? It's bad enough that there's three more pureblood asses I have to cover with **my life**, but you want me to be their personal tour guide! ?" Zero screeched, "Why not add personal chef and waiter to that list too? I'm sure they'd be **delighted** to hear that!" He

added sarcastically, before hanging up.

"Hm, well...It looks like Zero isn't willing to co-operate. I'm sorry, but my next choice would've been the Moon Dorm President, but he's away on a trip for awhile with a few of his classmates. You'll have to wander around alone, is that all right?" The Chairman politely apologised.

"It's...All right..." Akiha replied, taking cautious steps towards the doors, "I'll see you later...Okaa-sama..."

"Be safe Akiha." Fuuko cautioned her child.

* * *

><p>"Shiki..." Rima stated with an underlying tone of boredom in her voice.<p>

"Yes?" Shiki asked, looking up from his book and stared at his partner.

"I'm bored." She remarked.

"Well..." Shiki started, snapping his book shut, "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know." She replied, stretching her arms above her head. Shiki sighed heavily.

"_Typical..."_ Shiki rested his head in his hands, _"She's bored...Again."_

"When are Kaname-sama, Yuuki-chan and the others returning home?" She asked me.

"It's Yuuki-sama, Rima... Yuuki-sama." I reminded her. She just shrugged in response and proceeded to rip open a pocky pocket and snapped a few in between her fangs, "Kaname-sama said he would return, when the appropriate arrangements have been made..."

"Hello! I'm ho~me!" A bright, cheery voice entered the once peaceful classroom. A blonde-haired Night Student waltzed his way into the classroom, tossing his short locks to one side,

"Did anyone miss me?" He chuckled, "Of course they did!"

"_Oh great..."_ Shiki thought bitterly to himself, _"The moron's back..."_

"Hello Hanabusa." Rima greeted dully, staring at the blonde vampire with disinterest, "What

caused you to come home early?"

"I couldn't deal with the lovey-doviness that was happening between my cousin and Ruka."

He shuddered, "Who would love **that** cold-hearted piece of machinery?"

"Sounds like you're jealous Hanabusa." Shiki remarked. Aidou gawked at his statement.

"WHAT! ? WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS! ? IT'S **RUKA** FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"I don't see a problem with Ruka-san...Do you Shiki?" Rima asked, snapping another bunch of strands of pocky in half. Shiki shook his head; however his eyes widened a fraction, when he inhaled.

"Does anything...Smell...Odd to any of you?" Shiki asked hesitantly, breathing another

lungful of air.

"Smells like red wine..." Hanabusa remarked, "You two didn't have a party without me just now did you?" He joked.

"_Do we look like the kind of people that have a party to you! ?"_ Rima thought in annoyance, feeling small crackles on lightning spout from her fingertips.

"It's not that..." Shiki dismissed, "It...It's really familiar." His voice dropped to a whisper, as he leant back in his chair, "Yet so distant at the same time..."

"Shiki?" A new voice entered the room. The three vampires averted their gazes from each other at gaped at the mahogany-haired vampire, "My god...it really** is** you, isn't it?" She exclaimed, hopping over the desks to get closer to him, "How have you been! ?"

Rima narrowed her cerulean eyes suspiciously at the new vampire. _"Just who is she and how does she know Shiki...?"_

"I've been better." Shiki openly replied, "What about you?"

"Oh same old, same old!" The girl laughed, "Running around all over the place every blue moon."

"What about your mother, Suzume?" He added. Suzume's maroon eyes softened slightly, as

she bent her head.

"I don't know..." She muttered, "I just don't know. Even if I or Aki-chan gives her our blood...She still gets weaker..."

Aidou and Rima shared a brief glance of confusion,_ "Her mother gets weaker even when fed _

_blood?"_

"But that's utterly preposterous!" Aidou exclaimed, gritting his teeth together, "It's unheard of!"

Suzume hissed as she bared her fangs at the Aristocrat, "Just because it's unheard of, doesn't mean it's not true..." She looked at him with disgust, "Idiotic blonde..."

"Suzume..." Shiki sighed weakly. He should've known that if Aidou opened his big, loud mouth Suzume would react to it in the worst way possible.

"Oh...?" Aidou smirked, "Are you getting defensive, because you know that you're lying?"

Suzume prepared herself to launch at the young aristocrat, except Shiki reached out his hand and grabbed the sleeve of her midnight blue dress and pulled her back.

"He isn't worth it." Shiki bluntly remarked.

* * *

><p>Okay, I admit it! We did have a little bit of trouble writing this chapter and thats why it took so long to update ^^; But hopefully with a little bit of coffee and plot revision, we should be able to keep this story up, running and most importantly; Alive!<p> 


End file.
